


A Morning Conversation

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [7]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, M/M, Morning Cuddles, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao wakes up





	A Morning Conversation

I lazily open my eyes. “Morning already?” I mumble to myself. I sit up and yawn and stretch. I look to my side and see Badgerclops still snoozing away with Adorabat sleeping on his chest. It’s ridiculously cute, seeing my boyfriend and daughter like this. Boyfriend. A wave of warmth flows through me. I’m still in disbelief that we are together. 

I lay back down and just watch Badgerclops and Adorabat sleep. Is that creepy? I shake my head. It’s not creepy, I’m just… making sure they are breathing properly, yes, I’m not being creepy at all. I’m just being a good father figure and romantic partner by making sure my family is safe. 

...My...family. The thought just slipped into my mind so easily. Family. Usually when I think about family it always came back to my father and sisters and trying to obtain their love. But now? I think of Badgerclops and I playing video games, Adorabat asking me a million questions about being a hero, the three of us eating dinner while laughing. It’s… warm. Not cold like my father. “Mmao?” Badgerclops mumbles as he wakes up. “Good morning, Badgerclops.” I greet quietly. “‘Morning Mao.” Badgerclops yawns. 

Badgerclops looks down at Adorabat who is still asleep on his chest. “When did she get there?” Badgerclops wonders. I shrug. “She was there when I woke up.” I tell. Adorabat turns over in her sleep. “Mmm...slash...boom…” She mumbles in her sleep. Badgerclops giggles quietly. “Somebody got adventure on the brain.” He whispers. “Even when she’s asleep she aspires to be a hero, just like me.” I point out. Badgerclops turns his head and smiles. “You know. I’ve had this fantasy for awhile.” Badgerclops starts. 

My eyes bulge out of my head. “B-Badgerclops! We just got together yesterday!... At least let us get to the third date!” I whisper yell. Badgerclops blushes. “T-that’s not what I meant, dude!” He defends. “I just meant this situation. Where I wake up to you and we whisper good morning together. We lay in bed for a little while, just cuddling and stuff. Adorabat then barges in and demands we make her breakfast.” Badgerclops confesses. Oh, that’s what he meant. I thought he meant something else. “Oh… yeah. That does sound nice.” I agree. Badgerclops hums. “Did I tell you that I love you eyes?” Badgerclops asks. “No. No you did not.” I answer. 

“Well, I do. They remind me of emeralds.” Badgerclops confesses. “My, my. How poetic of you.” I tease. “Oh yeah? What body part of mine do you love then, wise guy?” Badgerclops jokingly challenges. “Your stomach.” I blurt. I slap a hand over my mouth. “Wow. I... wasn't expecting that at all.” Badgerclops says as he looks away. “I-I don’t know why I said that!” I whisper as I bury my head into my pillow, mortified at myself. 

“Like, really dude? I say something totally sweet and romantic and you just say  _ “Oh yeah I got a thing for big bellies?” _ Really, Mao Mao?” Badgerclops teases. “...It’s really comfy.” I confess as I stop trying to suffocate myself with a pillow. “Well if it’s so comfy, then why don’t you come a bit closer?” Badgerclops asks as he moves his arm to give me room to slide next to him. I don’t say anything as I shuffle my way over to Badgerclops. Badgerclops wraps his arm around me once I’m right next to him. “Comfy?” He asks. 

I blow on his face. “Hm. You know, it’s weird that you haven’t gotten up yet.” Badgerclops points out. “Maybe I’m taking it slow today.” I say as I cuddle into Badgerclops. Badgerclops does an exaggerated gasp. “Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?!” He jokes. 

“Nrgh…” Adorabat groans in her sleep. Badgerclops and I freeze and look at Adorabat. “Mmmnn… huh?” She mumbles as she wakes up, large eyes fluttering open. “Badgerclops? Mao Mao?” She asks. “Good morning, Adorabat.” I greet. “Yeah, G’morning Adorabat.” Badgerclops chimes in. “Good morning!” She chirps. Adorabat looks at me, then she looks Badgerclops, then back down at me again. Adorabats eyes narrow. “Were you guys doing slumber party stuff without me?” She grumbles. “Nah. Mao and I were just talking about stuff.” Badgerclops explains. 

“Slumber party stuff?” She accuses. “No, Adorabat. We were talking about why you’d gotten on Badgerclops chest.” I half lie. “Oh! That’s easy. Badgerclops is super soft and comfy!” She states. I smirk knowingly at Badgerclops who just huffs and looks away. A rumble sounds out from Badgerclops. “OH! Is it time for breakfast?” Adorabat asks. “Sure. What y’all want?” Badgerclops asks. “Hm? What do I want for breakfast? Um? HM?” Adorabat thinks to herself. Badgerclops and I patiently await her response. “OH! I know! Let’s have pancakes!” Adorabat declares. “Good choice! Mao Mao, can you please make the pancakes.” Badgerclops says. 

“Sure. I’ll be right- WAIT! You were the one that offered to make breakfast!” I point out. “No. I asked what y’all wanted. Never said anything about making it.” Badgerclops says as he waves his finger. “I’m sooo hungry!” Adorabat whines, clearly going along with Badgerclops. I can’t believe it, betrayed by my boyfriend and daughter and it’s not even noon yet! “I am insulted. I am revolted. I dedicate my entire life to being a hero and this is the thanks I get?!” I yell as I get out of bed. “Don’t forget the chocolate chips!” Badgerclops adds as I start to leave the bedroom. I turn around and put my hands on my hips. “Oh, I will. And I will enjoy eating all of the delicious pancakes, by myself.” I threaten. 

“NO!” Adorabat exclaims. “Aw man! Don’t eat them all!” Badgerclops whines. “Well. If you two are done hot dogging, come and help me make breakfast, then you may partake in the pancakes.” I say as I walk away. I hear what sounds like Badgerclops falling out of bed. Perfect. 

Now it’s time to make breakfast with my family. The family that I chose. My family of choice.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Badgerclops: You have the most beautiful eyes  
Mao Mao: You are thicc boi  
Badgerclops: Not what I was expecting you to say???
> 
> And here it is! I hope y’all enjoyed reading!


End file.
